K&K: The Search For Two Brothers
by mikeslikb
Summary: Inu and Yu Yu crossover. Kurama has a twin, separated at birth, at the age of 15 the twins learn the truth and set out to find each other. Lots of Adventure, action, drama, and tragedy! Please read and review.
1. Different Lives

**Chapter 1 : Different Lives**

The newborns cry and cry after being born minutes earlier. There mother is recovering from giving birth to her two sons that she named Kurama and Kioto. They are twins but also half brothers. Kurama's father, Hisho is the love of their mother, Maya's life.

But Maya is married to Kioto's father Naraku who forced her to marry him because he wanted his fathers throne of Hyrule.

"You just couldnt stay away from her could you?" Naraku said.

"She doesnt care about you Naraku! She loves me and you knew it but you didnt care as long as you were getting your fathers throne." Hisho told him.

"Well she has my children! Ha!"

"Well just so you know one of those babies is mine! Kurama... the one with the red hair sprouts... like mine!" Hisho said.

"Oh really!" Naraku said with rage.

"Yeah and as soon as Maya is ready, we will be leaving together. Maya loves me and will leave you and take _both _her sons!"

"Oh thats what you think... Hisho" Naraku said before leaving the Dark Forest. Hisho stood there wondering what was Naraku's next sneaky move. Meanwhile Maya put two neckalaces around her sons necks in case they were ever to be taken away from each other the neckalaces would guide them to each other to reunite.

Hisho walked from the Dark Forest to Maya's home on a cliffside where she gave birth to Kurama and Kioto. Maya was lying in her bed resting.

"Hey Hisho." She said softly and tiredly.

"Hey... hows it going?" He asked.

"Fine I'm just a little tired." She replied.

"Well i had a confrontation with Naraku..." Maya nealed up.

"I told him that Kurama was our son and Kioto was his. And then he said that's what I think and walked away."

"Oh no, Hisho we must leave right away!..." Hisho listened closer. "Naraku now knows and he might want to kill you and Kurama! We must leave before he can try anything!" She said worrily.

"Yeah but your not ready... you just gave birth and you need time to rest Maya." Hisho told her.

"Yes but I won't take the risk of you or Kurama being hurt by that monster!"

"Well looks like you wont have time for that!" Naraku said as he walked into the house.

"Hisho!" Maya said.

"What do you want Naraku?" Hisho asked.

"What do you mean, why am I here? My son is here as well as my wife." He replied.

"Im not your wife for long you bastard!" Maya sreamed.

Hisho stood in front of Maya to protect her.

"I'll just get my son and be on my way." Naraku said.

"No!" Maya yelled. "You wont go anywhere with _my_ son!"

Naraku walked toward the babies' room.

"Dont go anywhere near them!" Hisho stepped in front of him blocking the doorway.

"Remove yourself from the doorway Hisho." Naraku said.

"I will do no such thing, Naraku!" Hisho replied.

"Oh no?" Naraku said before jabbing a rather large knife through Hisho's stomach.

"HISHO! NOOO!" Maya screamed before the babies started to.

"Shut your mouth Maya!" Naraku told her before he stuck a pill down her throat.

Maya began feeling drowzy and sick.

"Y-you... you bastard!" She said wierily before passing out to her death.

Naraku walked into the infants room picking up Kioto with the black hair. He still heard Kurama crying. Naraku turned away but them remembered two friends of his who desperatly wanted a child. He picked up both babies and brought Kurama to his new mother Shiori and father. They were both thankful and Naraku only promised them the child as long as they didnt inform him that he was not their biological child.

"Oh thank you so much Naraku... we will surely follow your demands. You brought us a child when I could not bare one. Thank you so much!"

"Yes thank you Naraku!" The man said.

"Just remember what I said." Naraku said before leaving with Kioto back to Hyrule where he will get his father's throne once and for all.

**15 years later**

"Thank you Kurama. Ever since your father died, it's been hard to do things... but I have you my dear, dear son to help me when I'm sick." Kurama's mother said to him.

"Its okay mother... I know you need me now just as I needed you for the last 15 years of my life." Kurama said in his soft spoken voice.

"Now go and have some fun with that nice friend of your's... Hiei is it?"

"Yes mother I will be back soon." Kurama said before he kissed his mothers head. "Bye."

"You have always proven yourself to be a good son and I will hand the throne over to you before I leave this earth Kioto." Naraku said to his teenage son.

"I don't want the throne father... I want to explore other lands... I want to see what's out there... I'm an explorer, not a ruler!" Kioto told him.

"Nonsense, my young son... just like your mother... full of nonsense." Naraku said before walking away.

"Yeah Ill show you nonsense father." Kioto said under his breath.

**That Night**

Kioto has a baggage full on his back and his sword secured in his sheath as he climbs over the walls around the castle.

"Ha... thought I was going to stay in this hell hole forever, did you father..." Kioto said to himself. "Well look how far I've gotten already."

He jumps off the wall and into the mote surrounding the castle walls. Swims up to shore and crawls his way around each and every guard. "Being alone sure teaches you how to be sneaky and get around things easily, without sound." Kioto said to himself in his head. He was now over the wall and past the guards to freedom where he has never set foot before. Now to see what my father had in this little casket. Kioto sat down up against a tree and pulled out a small casket from his bag. He took his sword out and cut it open to find a neckalace in it. He grabbed the neckalace and immediatly started having flashbacks of his birth and his brother. He seen his mother and her saying to him and his brother that if they were ever separated from each other that the neckalace would guide them to reunite.

"I have... a brother... Kurama..." Kioto said to himself whispering and remembering.


	2. The Journey Begins

**Chapter 2: The Journey Begins**

**Tokyo**

"Kurama! I'm all at of money and I want some sweet snow... NOW!" Kurama's best friend Hiei said anxiously.

"Come on Hiei... I'll buy you some ice cream... but I need to be home soon." Kurama said pulling out three yen to pay for Hiei's "sweert snow"

"What for!" Hiei asked.

"My mothers in need of me and I must study for a test on biology and calculas tomorrow." Kurama told him and Kuwabara.

"Uhhhh... Yukina!" Kuwabara said just as Yukina was approaching the three boys.

"Shut Up Kuwabara!" Hiei yelled at him just before he punched him in the back of the head.

"AHHHH!" Kuwabara said in pain. Kurama nods his head negatively.

"Oh Kazuma! Are you okay?" Yukina said with her sweet careful voice.

"Oh hello Hiei... Hello Kurama." She said to them as she helped Kuwabara up.

"Hello Yukina." Kurama said.

"Oh Yukina do you think you could take care of me a little bit more... my head hurts a lot!" Kuwabara said to Yukina while rubbing his head.

"Huh?" Yukina said confused.

"Kuwabara shut your face!" Hiei says to him again before attempting to kick him.

"Stop Hiei." Kurama said to him. I'll by you some more ice cream." "

"Yay!" Hiei yelled out loud.

"Oh Hiei and his ice cream." Yusuke said approaching. "Oh hello Yusuke" Yukina said.

"Hi Yukina." Yusuke replied.

"Oh there's Yusuke!" Hiei told Kurama as he licked his ice cream.

"Maybe I can con him into buying my a cone later." Hiei said deviously.

"Hello Yusuke." Kurama said.

"Hi... hi Hiei." Yusuke said.

"Hn." Hiei said.

"Alright, I must be going now. My mother needs me and I need to study." Kurama said leaving everyone in front of the ice cream parlor.

**Hyrule**

Kioto walks down the streets of the market looking around with curiousity.

"Would you like to buy a coocoo sir?" A chicken salesman said.

"N-no thanks sir." Kioto said nervously. Kioto walked to the end of the market and out to the nature of Hyrule.

"Ah... it's so beautiful out here. I cant believe I missed all this all my life." Kioto just took a deep breath of the fresh air. Just then Kioto recognized to familiar guards from the castle with a searching look on their faces. He quickly ran and then heard them running after him.

"Hes right there!" One of them said before he ran with the other. Kioto ran through the woods and fell into a stream. He quickly struggled to get out thinking that it would take him right back to the market place. But there was no use, it's current was going extremely fast and finally after an hour of floating down the stream he was able to grab a root from the shore. He pulled himself up and layed on the grass with his feet in the water. He was out of breath and looking at the sky.

"Uh... Oh..." Kioto heard that from behind him. It was a voice of a girl.

"Um sir are you okay?" She stepped over him and he looked at her face.

"Umm... yeah... let me ask you something... is there any guards around here?" Kioto asked.

"Guards? No there are demons around here though." She said. "Im Kagome... whats your name?" She asked.

"Um... Kioto."

**Tokyo**

"Mother?" Kurama asked as he walked in.

"Kurama come sit next to me." She said. Kurama went and sat next to her bedside. "You are my son... but I'm dieing Kurama... you know that as well as I do and its time to admitt to it." Kurama had a sad look in his face. "Kurama here take this." She pulls out a necklace that his mother gave him.

"What is that?" He asked.

"Your mother gave it to you... your biological mother." She told him while Kurama had a confused look on his face.

"A man brought you to me and your father... he was a bad man but had helped us out once and then gave us you... you were wearing this around your neck. The man said never to tell you about who you really were. I'm sorry Kurama. I love you and you know it... take this it should tell you everything about you."

Kurama touched it and had the same thing happen to him that happened to Kioto. The flashbacks and everything. Kurama's mother then died. Kurama looked at her. Kissed her farhead and teared a bit.


	3. Kurama's Goodbye

**Chapter 3: Kurama's Goodbye**

Kurama tears by his mothers death bed. But then he thinks about what just happened to him. He thinks about the flashback.

"Brother?" He says to himself. "I have a brother..." Kurama thinks about the flashback.

_Flashback_

" Here are these necklaces Kurama and Kioto. If you two should ever be separated, use these necklaces to guide you to each other." Then she puts the necklaces around their necks.

Kurama thinks about that for a while, still trying to grasp the idea. "I have a brother..." He says to himself. Kurama then kisses his mother one last time and packs some things up. He takes his father's sword and thanks him for giving a good life. "Father... is you can here me, I wanted to thank you for giving me such a wonderful life. Although our time was short as father and son, I will never forget it, never. Take care of mother now." Kurama says softly as usual. Kurama leaves his home going to find his friends in the city for one last goodbye.

**Forest**

"Kioto... are you sure your okay?" Kagome asks again.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm just running from someone." Kioto looks around.

"Kagome! Kagome!" The two hear a voice calling.

"Who's that?" Kioto asks.

"Oh thats just my friend, Inuyasha. I'm here Inuyasha! By the stream!" She yelled to him.

"Oh, Kagome. You were suppose..." Inuyasha stopped after seeing Kagome with Kioto.

"Who's this?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh this is Kioto... right?" She replies. Kioto then nods yes. "Kioto meet Inuyasha and Miroku... they're my friends."

"Hi." Kioto said.

"Hi Kioto." Inuyasha said.

"Hn." Replied Miroku.

Kioto stands up. "Is there a problem?" He asks Miroku.

"Oh don't pay any attention to him Kioto... he has a girl deficiency!" Kagome said.

"WHAT?" Miroku yelled.

"So where'd you say you were from Ki-oto?" Inuyasha quickly asked.

"Umm... I'm from... uh, Hyrule." He said.

"Hyrule?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's a far away land... far far away." Kioto replied.

"What were you doing in that stream?" Kagome asked.

"I was fishing and I fell in. Yeah... My father and I sell fish at the market place." He said.

"Oh. Do you need to get home?" She then asked.

"Umm... Not just yet." He replied.

"You need any cloths?" Inuyasha asked. "I mean you look kind of wet."

"Uh... sure." Kioto said.

Kurama approached the gang in the city park.

"Hey Kurama." Yusuke said.

"Kuwabara shut up!" Hiei yelled and then punched him in his nose.

"AHHH! Hiei my nose!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Kuwabara! Are you okay?" Yukina asked as she helped him up.

"Oh, Kurama!" Hiei yelled.

"Hello everyone." Kurama said.

"Didn't you say you had to take care of your mother and study for a test, tomorrow?" Yusuke asked.

"My... My mother died..." Kurama said slowly and sadly.

"Oh Kurama! I'm so sorry." Yukina said to him.

"Hn." Hiei said.

"Sorry, Kurama." Yusuke said sincerly.

"Ahhh... huh?" Kuwabara said confused.

"Kuwabara!" Hiei yelled before punching him again.

"AHH!" Kuwabara said.

"Where are you going? You have all your stuff with you." Yusuke asked.

"Huh?" Hiei said.

"I have to find someone... My brother." Kurama replied.

"Your step-brother lives here Kurama, in Tokyo." Said Yusuke. "No, my real brother. We were separated at birth... I have to find him. My real mother... she gave this... to me and my brother, Kioto." Kurama said showing them the necklace. "She said to us, that if we were ever seperated that we would beable to find each other using these necklaces. My mother would have never showed this to me if she didn't want me to find him or my past." Kurama said sadly, talking about his adopted mother.

"What about school?" Yusuke asked.

"Oh please, you act like you go!" Hiei said.

"This is more important. I want to find him." Kurama said.

"I have to be on my way." Kurama said before he started walking off. The others were shocked at this revealation. They watched as Kurama began to walk off. Perhaps they would never see him again.

"Kurama! Wait!" Hiei said. "I'll... I'll go with you!" Hiei said to him running up. "I mean... I've got nothing else better to do." Hiei replied.

"Sure, Hiei if you'd like to." Kurama said.

"Good. Well let's go. I haven't any clothing just me and my sword." Hiei told him. "Well let's be on our way Hiei. Bye everyone." Kurama said waving back to them. "Bye... bye guys!" Yusuke, Yukina, and Kuwabara said waving back.

**Forest**

"Thanks for the cloths, Inuyasha." Kioto said.

"Your welcome." He replied.

"So where are you headed?" Kagome asked.

"Um I'm actually... looking for my brother... yeah, we were seperarted at birth and well, my mother gave me this necklace." He showed them. "She said if I were to ever be parted from him that the necklace would guide me." Kioto told them.

"Oh really?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Would you like to stay for some dinner? I mean you probably have a long journey ahead of you and you probably are gona want to have something to eat and need a place to stay." Inuyasha told him.

"Really? Thanks Inuyasha!" Kioto said. Kioto was sitting down now up against a tree going through his stuff in his bag. He came across his necklace again. He put it around his neck and it started to glow. "Hm?" He said confused.

"Who are you?" A young man approaching asked.

"Uhh...who wants to know?" Kioto replied. "

I do." Said the young man.

"I'm... Kioto." He said. "Who are you?" He then asked him.

"I'm Kouga. What are you doing here?" he asked. Kioto didn't feel the need to answer and became a bit suspicious of this rude stranger.

"Kouga, leave him alone!" Kagome said approaching with some food.

"Here you go, Kioto." She hands him the food.

"You know him Kagome!" Kouga asked.

"Yeah, he's on a journey, searching for his brother." Kagome explained.

"Your brother, heh? Where is he?" Kouga asked.

"I... I dont really know." Kioto replied.

"How you gona find him then?"

Kioto explained the long, complicated story. Kouga seemed a little impressed by it.

"Well, with my help you should _surely_ find your brother!" Kouga said proudly when he shruggled his shoulders back and put his chest out.

"Yeah, sure 'ya flea bitten wolf." Inuyasha said under his breath.

"Huh?" Kouga said turning around.

"Umm... it's getting pretty late. Shippo should be here soon and we should be getting some sleep... especially you Kioto." Kagome said.

"Yeah your right, Kagome." Inuyasha said. "Lets get some sleep!"

"Yeah, 'ya mutt-face!" Kouga whispered to himself.

Shippo soon arrived. "Kagome! Kagome! I'm here! Sango wouldn't stop with that boomerang... I couldn't get outta there!" Shippo said, explaining his lateness.

"Huh? Sango?" Miroku asked.

"Well, where is she?" Kagome asked.

"She wouldnt stop with the boomerang! She kept doing it and was ignoring me... so I just left. Who's that?" Shippo said. "What is he?" Kioto asked with a confused face. Kioto, trapped behind castle walls for his entire life left him a bit ignorant to his own species.

"He's a fox demon. He's just a little kid." Kagome explained.

"Oh, I see..." Kioto replied, smiling a the kitsune. Kioto then had a slight flashback. He saw his brother's father, and his mother talking about him, and his brother, Kurama being kitsunes themselves. Kioto then snapped out of his dazed memory when he heard InuYasha speak.

"Well I guess this means we can finally make camp." Inuyasha said.

**Tokyo**

"We're never gonna get anywhere... open a portal! Or I will! Your brother live where, exactly?" Hiei asked in frustration.

"Umm..." Just then the necklace around Kurama's neck began to glow. It started pulling him. Just then the necklace started opening it's own portal.

"Kurama!" Hiei yelled as he was watching Kurama be sucked through a portal.

"Wait guys!" Yusuke called from behind.

"Yusuke!... Yukina!" Hiei said. Then, Kurama grabbed Hiei's arm and the two began being pulled into the portal. Yukina grabbed Hiei and Yusuke grabbed Yukina, sucking the four of them through.

**Forest : Night**

Kioto is sharpening his sword when Kagome walks up.

"Hey, what are you doing?" She asked. Kioto was sitting under a tree.

"I'm sharpening this sword, I have a feeling that my father might come after me." Kioto told her.

"Huh?... Father?" She asked. Kioto looked around to make sure none of the others were around.

"I'm not a fisherman, Kagome." He told her.

"You're not?" She asked suprised.

"No, my father is a king. He is the king of Hyrule. He wants me to take over the throne as soon as he's ready to give it up. But thats not what I want, I want to become an explorer... and finding my brother is the start. I think I was destined to find him." Kioto replied.

"Really?" She said.

"So..." Kioto said trying to change the subject. He prefered not to go into anymore detail about himself.

"So...?" Kagome replied.

"So whats with you and that Inuyasha guy?" Kioto asked.

"What! What are you talking about!" She said madly.

"Oh come on, Kagome. I could sense the love between the two of you." Kioto told her.

"Uhh... shut up!" Kagome said fast.

"Whatever-" Kioto told her before he turned on his side and went to sleep.

Kagome then just walked over to the fire. InuYasha and Miroku were sleeping. Kagome sat down and thought about what Kioto had said. She then too, drifted off to sleep in front of the fire. As everyone went to sleep a man watched them all dozing off from behind a tree. He was waiting for something...


	4. The Attempts

**Chapter 3:** **The Attempts**

**Of The Portal**  
"AHHH."

The four of them said as the portal dropped them out and into another world.

"W-where are we?" asked Yusuke.

"Hmm..." Kurama said.

"I know! We're in the Demon world." Yukina announced.

"My brother must be here..." Kurama said softly but in an anxious way.

"Well hurry up and find him, I don't have all day here!" Hiei yelled.

"Where could he be, though?" Yukina asked.

"The Demon world is huge! He could be just about anywhere!" Hiei said.

"No,... not anywhere... here." Kurama said.

"Well, maybe we should be on our way then." Yukina said.

"Which way?" asked Yusuke.

"This way." Kurama said pointing north. "I can feel it. I'm supposed to go this way." Kurama continued. The four began walking in the north direction.

**Forest**  
Kioto wakes up. "Ahh... hmm..." He feels for the heavy necklace. "Huh!... ITS GONE!" Kioto shouted.

Everyone then woke up right away.

"Huh? What's gone, Kioto?" Kagome asked.

"My necklace! It's vanished! Someone took it!" Kioto yelled.

"Ahh... you woke us for this?" asked Miroku madly.

Kioto began feeling a pull in his stomach. It dragged him in a direction. "Where are you going?" InuYasha asked.

"I don't know, I'm being pulled!" Kioto told them.

They began running after him. Then all of a sudden Kioto stopped. He could hear laughing as the rest of them ran up to him.

"What?" asked Kouga.

"Shhhh..." Kioto told him.

"Pwahahahahaha..." They heard.

"You hear that?" He asked.

"Pwahahahaha..." They heard more.

Kioto slowly walked up to a tree and looked behind it where he saw a man sitting holding the necklace.

"Hahahahaha... I finally got it! Now for sure he's going to give me the hendrolick sword which I've earned, most definitely!" The man said kissing the necklace, then holding it up and praising it.

Kioto then grabbed him from behind and pulled out his sword and held it up against the man's neck.

"Who are you!" Kioto demanded.

"Ahhh...uhhhh!" The man said sweating.

"Who are you!" Kioto demanded again while grabbing back his necklace.

"Ahhh... you can have it, but please just don't kill me!" The man said nervously.

"Who sent you!" Kioto demanded again.

Just then as the man was to answer someone shot an arrow through his chest.

"Ullll..." The man was now caughing up blood and in great pain. "N-Naraku..." He said to Kioto before dying.

Kioto had a shocked look on his face. A look of terror.

**Demon World**  
As the four walked and walked,

"Is it me, or does it seem as if we're not getting anywhere?" Yusuke said.

"Just shut up and walk!" Hiei said madly.

"Wait... the necklace its not glowing anymore!" Kurama said.

"What!" Hiei said stopping and staring at the necklace.

"The glowing has stopped." Kurama said repeated.

"You mean to tell me we've been walking around for three hours now and you don't even remember when the last time that thing was glowing!" Yusuke said angrily.

"Ahhhh... man!" Hiei said.

"Sorry..." Kurama said.

"So now what?" Yukina asked.

"Now I kill you just as I should have when you were an infant!" Naraku said from behind everyone.

"Wh-who are you?" Yusuke asked.

Yukina took a deep breath. She had a nervous, scared look on her face. Just then Naraku whipped out his sword.

"I'm gonna kill you, Kurama!" Naraku exclaimed. Kurama stood there, confused. He wondered who this man could be. But he didn't let that get in his way, Kurama quickly pulled out his sword and was read to battle it out with Naraku. The man who killed his mother and his father, the man who separated his brother and him, the man who is the reason for all of this.

Kurama swung his sword, but Naraku stepped back and with his sword smacked Kurama's and pushed it to the left, out of his way. Yusuke went to jump on his back but Naraku punched him and he went flying across the field.

"I should have left you to die that day!" Naraku said enraged.

"Who are you! Ah..." Kurama said while the two battled with there swords.

"I'm your mothers husband! Her widower,... Naraku!" he said.

Just then, he slashed Kurama's arm.

"Ahhh!" Kurama dropped his sword in pain. His right arm was bleeding. Naraku took his sword and...**  
**

**Forest**  
"My father is trying to kill me!" Kioto told them.

He then explained what he told Kagome the night before to the others.

"S-sorry Kioto." Kagome said.

"I should have seen it coming." Kioto said, looking down in disappointment. " My father is so devious. He even killed his own father to take over the throne when my grandfather wouldn't allow him to be king, or lord as my father changed the title. My mother had died and my grandfather wanted a king, queen, and a prince to be the heir. So, my father killed him. I should have realized he might try this." Kioto said.

Kioto was now mad and was now more determined than ever to find his brother.

"We should get some breakfast. I'm hungry, Kagome." Shippou complained.

"Okay Shippo. Guys lets get some food." Kagome told them.

While everyone was leaving to get some food, Kioto sat and thought.

"I trusted that man my whole life. And he would hurt me." Kioto then got up and yelled to the sky: "Im gonna find my brother, father! Im gonna find him and you cant stop me! Do you hear me!" Kioto left and walked on to find his brother, alone.

Kioto walked for about an hour being bored and more bored when...

"Hey, Kioto!" It was Kagome running up to him.


	5. The Help Of Friends

**Chapter 5: The Help Of Friends**

**Demon World**

Naraku took his sword and went to stab Kurama, but Hiei quickly grabbed his sword out and stabbed Naraku in the back.

"AHHHH!" Naraku yelled.

"You son of a bitch! Die!" Hiei yelled at him. Hiei pulled the sword out and went to swing again, but Naraku turned around and blocked Hiei's swing with his sword. He then kicked Hiei in the stomach, causing him to fall back and hit the ground. Naraku then flew up into the air. He was too wounded to fight anymore.

Hiei stood up and walked over to his friend, Kurama. "Ah, Kurama, you can't be hurt that bad." Hiei said.

"Oh, my! Kurama, are you okay?" Yukina asked as she rushed over to his side. "Yes, I'm quite fine." Kurama assured them.

"Who the heck was that? Yusuke asked as he too came walking over.

"He said he was my mothers widower, Naraku. He must have been married to my mother. But then why would he want to kill me?" Kurama thought.

"Kurama you need some aid and fast... this is a bad gash." Yukina said worriedly. "Hiei, help my carry Kurama, just until we can find a hospital or something." Yusuke said.

"Oh, brother! His legs weren't gashed and he said he was 'quite fine'!" Hiei whined.

"Just do it!" Yusuke yelled back.

Yukina held Kurama's sword with curiosity, while Yusuke and Hiei carried Kurama, and Hiei kept saying "Hes okay now!".

"Oh look there's a house!" Hiei yelled happily.

They approached the house and Yukina knocked on the door.

"Hello, anybody home!" She yelled loud enough so it could be heard inside.

"Ah, Kurama, your getting heavy now!" Hiei whined yet again.

"I guess no ones home." Yusuke said.

But then the door began to open, there stood a young girl that looked remarkably like Yukina.

"Yes,...can I help you?" She asked.

"Um,... our friend here is hurt we need some bandages and to clean the wound up. Can we come in?" Yusuke asked, anxiously.

"Ummm..." She was a bit strange. She seemed very hesitant to let them in, even more than an usual person would be with strangers asking to enter one's house.

"Please, ma'am." Yukina asked sweetly.

"Fine, come on in." She said.

They went into her small cabin.

"Please, sit. Take your friend in here..." she lead them to a room. "and I'll get you all that you need." She told them.

She returned with the supplies and medicines they needed to care for Kurama's wound.

"Here you go." She gave them the things.

"Thank you,...?" Kurama said.

"Neonna. My name is Neonna" She told them.

**Forest**

"Kioto, where are you going?" Kagome said running up.

"I'm leaving. Oh, yeah, thank you for all that you have done for me." Kioto said thinking thats what she wanted.

"No, I mean where are you going? You left without us." She said.

"Without us?" Kioto asked.

"Yeah, I planned on coming with you." Kagome told him.

"With me? I thought you were gonna help me out and then I would be on my way." Kioto explained to her.

"Noooo! After getting me to admit my feelings for InuYasha, I'm not letting you go anywhere without me! Jeeze, they said they were gonna get food supply and then we could go but I didn't think they would take this long! Where the heck are they?" Kagome asked anxiously.

Kioto began laughing. "There they are." he pointed out.

"Hey get over here you four! You took long enough!" Kagome sad angrily.

"Well, your friend Kouga here wouldn't let me kill that wolf and so I had to find a deer which was hard enough, _Kougaaa_ !" InuYasha said getting into Kouga's face.

"Ah, shut up ya' flea bitten wolf!" Kouga said.

"Rrrrrrrrr..." InuYasha made that noise like he was about to kill Kouga.

"Well, are we on our way?" Miroku said.

"I'm already!" Shippo said flying up, enthusiasticly. Then, they all began on a journey.

**Hyrule**

Naraku spoke in pain. "They got me!" hje yelled. "I'm gonna kill Kurama and all his friends! Then, I'm gonna kill all those low class demons Kioto is with, take him back here and erase that ridiculous idea of being an explorer out of his head. Then, I'll hand the throne over to him!" Naraku said deviously and under his breath.


	6. The Journey Stalled

**Chapter 6: The Journey Stalled**

**Forest  
**

"We've been walking for hours and doesnt seem like we're getting very far..." Miroku whined.

"Ah, this is why I would have preferred to go alone!" Kioto said loudly.

"Well, there's NO whining here, Kioto!" Kagome said happily.

"None here, either... not from this demon!" InuYasha announced.

"Don't you mean _half_ demon, little brother?" A man said calmly from behind.

They all turned there heads except InuYasha.

"Sesshomaru..." InuYasha said.

"Who?" Kioto asked confused.

"Who's this?" he continued.

"My brother,..." InuYasha said shamefully. "My brother, Sesshomaru."

"What do you want?" Kioto asked annoyed. "'Cause by the sound of InuYasha, I can tell that he's not to fond of you."

"Oh, why would you say something like that?" Sesshomaru said, sarcastically.

"CAUSE, ITS TRUE!" InuYasha bursted.

"Calm down, half breed." Sesshomaru said.

"I'm only here to find one person..." Sesshomaru told them.

"Who? Your daughter that despises you and that is constantly running away?" Kagome said.

"Precisely, human." Sesshomaru said, hovering over them.

"Would you leave Tiena alone for once! She just want to live in peace!" InuYasha said.

"Just tell him where his daughter is, so we can be on our way!" Kioto demanded.

"No..." Soon everyone was complaining and yelling at each other.

"I'm right here!" A young sweet girls voice announced.

The girl with wavy, long, silver hair came walking up from behind bushes. She wasn't very tall but was not short. She had blue eyes and wore a neckband with a round garnet on it. She looked around the age of thirteen or fourteen.

"Tiena!" Sesshomaru said.

"What do want!" She said angrily, squinting her eyes, giving him a dirty look.

Kioto stood angrily and impatiently, barely even paying attention to this girl.

"You need to come home, right away and stop hanging out with your half breed uncle!" Sesshomaru exclaimed.

"Well maybe I like being with him! And I would rather him than you as a father, any day!" Tiena said enraged.

"Huh? Sounds just like me!" InuYasha said, gleefully.

"Go away and leave me alone!" Tiena screamed. "You're the worst father and I despise you!"

"See, I told you, Sesshomaru." Kagome said.

"I can't do that my daughter. I can't leave you alone." Sesshomaru said.

"I don't want to be anywhere near you! Can't you see me? My dislike for you? Just leave-me-alone!" Tiena yelled before running off.

"Tiena! Tiena!" Sesshomaru called out and followed after her.

**Young Girls house**

"Thank you, Neonna." Yusuke said, smiling.

"Your welcome. I'm glad to be of your assistance. I don't really get many visitors around here." Neonna said happily.

Neonna walked out to the room where Yukina was and soon Yusuke joined them.

"Is he alright?" Yukina asked worriedly.

"I think so." Neonna told her. "He seems like a strong willed guy."

"Kurama will be fine. It's just a scrape across his arm. I don't he'll let that stand in his way." Yusuke said, coming into the room.

"Oh, good. I was really worried about him." Yukina said, smiling.

"Would you like some tea?" Neonna asks. "Um,... sure." Yukina smiled.

"No thanks." Yusuke told her.

Neonna walked into the kitchen, lit the burner and put on a pot of water for tea.

"She looks quite familiar, like someone I know. At least that's the feeling I get." Yukina said, suspiciously.

"Really? You think so?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes. It's a weird feeling." Yukina shook her head.

Meanwhile, Kurama laid in bed, with Hiei sitting in the chair, across from the bed.

"Hiei?" Kurama said, looking for his attention. "Hiei, are you okay?"

"Hmm..." Hiei turned his head. "What, Kurama!" Hiei asked, angered, as if he was disturbed.

"Whats wrong?" He asked him.

"Nothing!" Hiei said angrily, before standing up and leaving the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Hiei, where are you going?" Yukina asked as she saw him storm out.

Hiei walked outside, frustrated. Neonna was standing behind a wall in the kitchen, listening to all that they were saying. "Hiei,... Yukina,... how'd they find me?" Neonna whispered to herself. She had a scared look on her face. She put her hand over her heart which was beating fastly. "How?" she said breathing heavily. "How did this happen?"

"Whats wrong wth Hiei?" Yukina asked.

"Hm, I don't know. Hiei's never really in a great mood, though. You know that." Yusuke replied.

Hiei walked back and forth, pacing, thinking. He kicked some of the dirt and shook his head. Suddenly, an arrow hit him in the shoulder.

"Uuuhhh!" Hiei said in pain. He lost feeling in his legs and fell back, rolling down a hill and into a stream of water. The blood came out of him and the loss caused him to faint.

**Hour Later**

Yukina had sipped down her tea, and then laid back on the couch, passing out. Yusuke sat in the chair across from the couch, and he too fell asleep. Neonna kept herself out of the livingroom, as she felt that her insecurities around Yukina would be sensed. She also feared that Hiei would come back in and sense it as well. She knew his senses were very keen.

Neonna walked past the sleeping Yusuke and Yukina, and into the room where she had Kurama in. He was sleeping as well. She grabbed a few items of clothing for herself and put them into a bag.

"Goodbye, Kurama." she said before walking out of the door and then out of the cabin.

Meanwhile, Hiei awoke from his unconsciousness. He laid in a soft bed in a candle lit room.

"Where..." he said confused and disoriented.

"Oh, hi..." A pretty girl with long brown hair, streaked with blonde and soft eyes said.


	7. Happy And Bad

**Chapter 7: Happy And Bad**

**The Girl's House**

Hiei opened his eyes. He seen a white ceiling and his arm and shoulder felt a little sour.

"Where am I!" He jumped up real fast.

The blanket over his body fell down to his lap. He had a patch on his shoulder and on his back in the same spot, it was now visable.

"You're at my house. You were hit with an arrow and I seen you just laying in the grass. You were soaking wet and so I took you back to my house... here." A young girl said walking into the room.

"Who are you?" Hiei asked.

"Umm... my name is Peril." She said.

"Hi..." Hiei said before feeling a sharp pain in his shoulder. "Ah!"

"Ooo. You shouldn't move your arm that much." she said. "You could rip the stitches."

"You stitched me up?"he asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, you need them." After she said that, Hiei looked around and there was a silence in the room for a moment. "Um, are you hungry?" She asked.

"No. But I could use some swee... ah, forget it you probably don't even know what it is." Hiei said.

"What?" she said sweetly.

"Do you... have any ice cream?" he asked.

"Oh, Yes! Of course!" she said joyfully.

"Really? Ahhh!" Hiei said, then felt a sharp pain when he went to sit up more.

"Oh, I love ice cream! I'll go get you some! If I didn't have that ice bucket, the ice cream would melt..." Peril said before leaving to get some ice cream for Hiei and herself.

"This isn't so bad after all." Hiei said to himself, smiling.

**The Forest**

"Okay, can we go now?" Kioto whined.

"Yeah, let's go already." Kagome said.

Inuyasha just stood looking into the woods. They all began walking but he just stood for a few seconds.

"Hey puppy! We're going!" Kouga yelled to him.

"Hrrrr..." InuYasha growled.

As they walked. Kioto began telling them about his rich life and how terrible it is. "I never want to be king! Not of Hyrule and not of anywhere!" Kioto said angrily.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't mind living that way at all!" Miroku said. "AS long as there' woman there! So how many do you get?" Miroku asked.

"Shut up, Miroku, you pervert!" Kagome yelled.

"And so..." Kioto continued until a voice from behind started yelling.

"Hey guys, wait up!" A young girl's voice yelled. They all looked back and seen it was Tiena.

"Tiena?" InuYasha said, surprised that she would come back.

"Wait for me!" She yelled, running up.

"Guess your father didn't see you." InuYasha continued, happily.

"Yeah, I wanted to come along when I seen you guys. But, when I seen my father I had to may a break for it! So, now I guess he thinks I'm hiding somewhere." Tiena told them with a laugh..

"Oh, you want to come with us?" InuYasha asked her.

"Of course! That's why I'm here! You're my favorite uncle, Inuyasha. Of course I want to be with you!"

"I'm your only uncle." InuYasha said, then hugging her.

"Okay great! Now that we had the family reunion, can we be on our way?" Kioto asked, anxiously. Finally, with no more interruptions they could be on their journey. Or so they thought.

**Neonna's House**

"He probably just went for a walk, Yusuke." Yukina told him. "Where's that girl? Neonna, is her name? She seems to have disappeared, too."

"Hm, I don't know." Yusuke said.

"I'll check on Kurama." Yukina walked over to the bedroom door, put her hand on the knob and then stopped when Yusuke began to talk..

"I'll try and find Hiei again." Yusuke said walking back outside.

Yukina nodded, then opened the door and walked into the room to see Kurama, still sleeping. "Well, at least we know where you are." she smiled.

**Kurama's Dreams**

Kurama is in a dark place. He looks around and can see nothing but darkness.

"Where am I?" He asks himself.

Just then, Kurama got a glimps of the past. He could see his mother, holding him as an infant. Next to her was his father, holding his twin brother. They laughed and smiled. Kurama smiled at the scene that he saw.

But then, everything became dark. Him, his happy family all shaded away and could now hear screams and cries. "Hisho! No!" he heard from within the dark, blackness. "Nooo!"

Kurama began breathing heavily. He heard babies crying and then all of a sudden, it just stopped. No more crying babies and deathly screams. He just stood there and watched. He continued to breath heavily.

But then, something came out from the shadows. It was a man. He could just see a little bit of his face that wasn't covered in shadow. He saw long black hair, red eyes, and a feminine, but evil face. It just smiled at him. Kurama then realized... it was Naraku!


End file.
